Digimon: The Girl's Game
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: A very strong sex story. Renamon and Lunamon came to Biyomon and Gatomon's world and all discovered a new joy of fun they have. Lesbian at first but then eventually AguBiyo, VeeGato, RenaGuil and ShouLuna. Very strong rated M.
1. Renamon's Curiosity

It was a beautiful day in the Digidestined's world. MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon had been destroyed by the Digidestined and their Digimon partners through their bonds of friendship and love towards each other and now peace was restored.

Currently, Biyomon and Gatomon were busy playing in the park, enjoying playing tag with each other before they sat on the swings.

Curious, Biyomon then faced Gatomon and asked her friend. "So Gatomon, later tonight, shall we try again?"

"Sure." Gatomon said with a smile, before the Digimon of Light added. "It's always fun when we do it between two of us."

Biyomon smiled back, before she looked to the sky and then jumped as she noticed an abnormality above them.

"What's that?" Biyomon asked.

To them it looked like a huge portal had appeared in the sky, causing Biyomon and Gatomon to cautiously walk over and check it out.

"Looks like a portal." Gatomon then said, before warning. "Careful, Biyomon. Anything can happen out of there."

Suddenly two figures came out of the portal, and before Biyomon and Gatomon could move, they landed right on top of them.

The first was a white rabbit-like Digimon that had huge ears, crescent moon marks on her arms and forehead and was dressed in a violet gown, covering her petite body, who landed on Biyomon, while a yellow fox Digimon with a white mane, purple gloves, pointy ears and a slender figure landed on Gatomon.

Both Digimon groaned as they then stood up and saw they had fallen upon Biyomon and Gatomon, making them both get up and offer to help the Digimon up.

"Oh, I am so sorry. We didn't mean to land on you." Said the white Digimon in a somewhat shy tone.

"No worries." Gatomon said in reply, rubbing her head, before the feline Digimon then saw the duo and asked. "So who are you two? I've never see you two before."

"Oh, I am Lunamon." The rabbit-like Digimon said in reply, bowing down to them in a show of kindness and respect.

"And I am Renamon" Said the fox Digimon in a calm and collected tone, before she looked around and then asked. "So, where are we? This isn't my world."

Biyomon and Gatomon explained to them that they were in the Digidestined's Digital World and told them their adventure and in return, Renamon and Lunamon explained about their world and their own adventures, including Renamon as part of the Digimon Tamers, the D-Reaper, while Lunamon told them about Shoutmon, the Fusion Fighters and their victory over the evil Lord Bagramon.

"Wow. You two are from two different worlds and have had many hard battles." Biyomon said impressed.

However Renamon just looked to the sky, a look of worry appeared on her face to see the portal had vanished.

"Oh no! The portal's gone. We cannot get back. I will never see Rika, Guilmon or the others again." Renamon then said, falling to her knees, before, for the first time in her life she began to cry.

"Cheer up you two. You two can live with us. We both live together in a small apartment together and we always could welcome guests." Gatomon suggested, placing her paw on Renamon's shoulder to comfort the disheartened vixen.

Lunamon and Renamon looked at them, then at each other and nodded before Lunamon then said happily. "Thank you. We appreciate your generosity."

"You're welcome." Biyomon replied, before she and Gatomon left, in which Lunamon and Renamon then followed their new friends back to their apartment.

-That Night-

Lunamon and Renamon had a bed to themselves and were fast asleep, both dreaming of the loves they had left in their worlds.

However, a sudden yell from the living room woke Renamon from her dreams, causing her to look up in wonder.

Careful not to wake Lunamon, Renamon got out and creeped out of the bedroom, following the yells to a room down stairs, in which the foxy Digimon took cover behind some boxes and was stunned at what she had found.

Biyomon was wearing a black mask over her eyes and black high heeled boots.

Her nipples were no longer hidden underneath her feathers.

And to add to Renamon's shock and confusion, she saw Biyomon was holding a whip, while walking around Gatomon, whose arms were chained to the ceiling, her nipples also showing as Biyomon began to whip her ass and chest.

Biyomon used her whip to hit Gatomon on her chest and butt more, causing Gatomon to suddenly moan out in pleasure.. "Oh Mistress, whip me more. It has to work."

Renamon was very surprised to see what they were doing, but at the same time, interested, surprised that Gatomon actually liked what Biyomon was doing to her.

Biyomon sighed and stopped before the Digimon of Love then said. "It's no good. We can keep whipping each other all we like, we never managed to do it."

"Do what?" Renamon then asked as she rose from her hiding spot, surprising Biyomon and Gatomon to see the foxy Digimon had snuck into their chambers.

"Oh. Renamon. Sorry. Did we wake you?" Gatomon asked, making Renamon nod and then ask back. "Well... a bit. What are you two doing?"

"We're trying to make our butts more bigger and grow some breasts." Biyomon said, embarrassed, before the Digimon of Love explained. "I mean, Sora and Kari managed to make theirs' look big and we wanted to do the same."

"And we thought if we take turns as Mistress and slave and whip each other, it might work" Gatomon said, embarrassed too.

"You're doing it all wrong." Renamon then told them, which surprised the pair.

"You cannot make your breasts and butt more bigger by whipping them. You've only been hurting yourselves. To make your breasts bigger, you need to touch, massage and rub them and in due time, they be bigger than you know it. To make your ass bigger, you need to spank them hard, not whip them." Renamon then explained.

"How do you know about all of this?" Gatomon asked as Biyomon let her down, both curious as to how the Vixen Digimon would know.

"Because I've already had D Sized breasts already." Renamon smiled as she lifted up her mane, causing her D-Cup Sized Breasts to bouncing down, before Renamon then told Gatomon and Biyomon. "But I wanted them to be bigger so I could make Rika jealous."

"Also, she spanked me many times when I got naughty and look." Renamon then said, showing them her big size ass, making the foxy Digimon then say. "But I want that bigger as well."

Impressed with Renamon and her sexy body, Gatomon had to ask. "Wow. Could you help us do that?"

"Sure, if you let me in on the fun that you two are doing. I like to try being a Mistress and slave once in awhile" Renamon smiled in reply.

"Sure." Biyomon said, taking off the mask, before saying to their new companion in sex. "And for the first part, you can be our Mistress for the first bit."

Renamon smiled and put on the mask, before she took command, forcing both Biyomon and Gatomon to lie on their backs, before the Mistress of the duo then rubbed their flat chests and nipples with her hands soft, warm hands, both Gatomon and Biyomon moaned as Renamon kept rubbing their chests making the two Digimon moan in pleasure and lust.

"Keep moaning my pets. We're just getting started." Renamon instructed as she continued to rub their chests, causing the two girls to moan even more.

"Mistress, it's working, I can feel the change." Gatomon moaned as she felt her chest lift up a little.

"Mine too!" Biyomon chirped happily.

"Good, then we know it's the proper way to do it." Renamon replied as she continued.

After a while she stopped, and small child-like breasts appeared on Biyomon and Gatomon's chests, causing the two to be delighted, before Renamon told them. "Keep this up and massage them and you two will have huge breasts in no time."

"Now for your spanking." Renamon then said, taking charge as their Mistress. "On your hands and knees you two. My hands won't be spanking you, my tail will."

Gatomon and Biyomon smiled and nodded as they stood on their hands and knees, showing their butts and vaginas to Renamon, who turned her back to them and then swayed her tail back and forth, using her tail to spank on the Digimon's butts.

Biyomon and Gatomon moaned in lust and pleasure as Renamon's tail spanked them back and forth, causing the two to like it better than their method, before they soon noticed something.

Their butts grew a bit as well by the spanking, but only a little.

"Wow, you are a great teacher. Thank you Mistress Renamon." Gatomon said, making Renamon then stop.

"No problem but now..." Renamon grinned as she removed the mask and handed it to Biyomon. "I think it's your turn to be the Mistress."

"Wow thanks. We've got to think of a way to reward you." Biyomon said, thinking before an idea came to the Digimon's mind.

"I know! Gatomon, get the two vibrating dildos." She commanded, putting on the mask, while Gatomon became submissive towards the Digimon of Love, did as she was commanded and got out two dildos, which made Renamon feel submissive too.

"Ok you two, put your vaginas in them and sit on your knees." Biyomon ordered.

"Yes Mistress Biyomon." Gatomon and Renamon grinned as obeyed, picking up the dildos, facing each other, before placing them in their vaginas, which caused them both to moan in pleasure as they then sat on their knees, letting the dildos sink deeper into their wet pussies.

"Now Gatomon, play with our new pet's breasts while I have a go at spanking her butt." Biyomon smirked as she walked around Renamon, taking a good look at Renamon's sexy behind.

Gatomon nodded in reply, reaching up to Renamon's breasts and then began to rub them, before increasing the vixen Digimon's pleasure as she then massaged, pinched and pulled her nipples, making Renamon pant as her tongue hung out from her pleasured face.

As Gatomon continued, she couldn't believe how big and soft Renamon's breasts were, which made Gatomon want to have bigger breasts more and more as she continued her work on Renamon's.

Renamon blushed and moaned in lust as she felt not only the pleasure Gatomon was giving her, but the dildo in her pussy was vibrating, while Biyomon also got in on pleasuring the foxy Digimon slave, in which Biyomon grabbed her tail and then spanked Renamon's butt over and over.

"Oh Mistress, yes! Keep at it, please!" Renamon moaned as Gatomon then moved her head down and started licking her nipples, making the Vixen Digimon moan in lust and pleasure, while Biyomon kept spanking her ass.

And so it went on all through the night.

Taking turns in being Mistress and being slaves, making each other hornier than ever.

Renamon had Gatomon and Biyomon lick each other's vaginas, Gatomon forced Renamon and Biyomon to share a dildo together while tied up and blindfolded, while Biyomon soon took over again as Mistress and made Gatomon and Renamon rub their chests against each other, filling them both with pleasure.

The three continued for hours, their vaginas leaked out their love juices as they continued in providing and receiving pleasure until they were soon drained of their sexual stamina and laid on the floor together, covered in their sweat, as well as their own and the other's love juice.

They hugged each other as they drifted to sleep, ready to have more fun like that in the future...

...When they could get Lunamon to join in next.


	2. Lunamon's Turn

The next morning Gatomon and Biyomon smiled at their newly new B-Cup sized breasts as they sat together around the kitchen table with Renamon, who was still showing her D-Cup sized breasts, feeling proud with herself for helping them.

"I cannot believe how easy it was. Thanks, Renamon." Gatomon said happily as she looked at their new friend, before giving her breasts another rub, making the feline moan and purr.

"No worries. It was fun doing it." Renamon replied, before she said, smiling at Gatomon and Biyomon. "However, I want to do it more."

Biyomon nodded in agreement, before saying."But first we need to find a way to make Lunamon join in the fun, but we can see she is shy and doesn't like to reveal herself like us, but we just hate to leave her out of it."

At this, Lunamon came down stairs yawning as she had woken up.

"Good morning girls. How is...?" Lunamon began to ask, before she saw the three girls exposed breasts, making her gasp, blush and then question. "Ah! Why do you have your chests exposed?"

"We're now exposing our new breasts now. We're gonna hang around naked forever." Gatomon told her simply, showing no embarrassment in her face or tone.

"But what if someone sees you?" Lunamon asked, worried.

"Screw the others." Biyomon told her, before the Digimon of Love then told Gatomon and Renamon. "Ok, girls. Let's teach Lunamon the way of girl fun."

"Rock, paper, scissors, go!" She called out, as the three all showed their hands, with Biyomon displaying scissors, while Gatomon and Renamon had gone with paper.

"Aww. Guess you win, Biyomon." Renamon pouted, before cheering up and saying as she nuzzled and kissed Gatomon's cheek. "No matter. Gatomon and I can play with each other today."

"Have fun you two." Biyomon grinned as Renamon and Gatomon rushed to the bathroom to 'play', leaving the Digimon of Love alone with Lunamon.

"Come on, let's go." Biyomon said, while she grabbed Lunamon's hand.

"Wait a minute!" Lunamon tried to get out, panicked as Biyomon ignored Lunamon's concerned voice and took her to their private room.

"Now then, first things first, we need to get you out of that dress." Biyomon commanded as she then tore off Lunamon's dress, leaving Lunamon naked, showing her B-Cup sized breasts, which caused Biyomon to comment, licking her lips lustfully. "Hey, not bad. You actually look pretty good. For someone so innocent, you are quite sexy."

"Biyomon, what did you, Gatomon and Renamon do last night?" Lunamon asked in embarrassment, part of her thinking she had used some form of mind control on them.

"No mind control. Just the best fun in our lives. Now, come here. Don't be shy." Biyomon said in a gentle tone, as she then helped Lunamon on the bed, laid her on her back, before Biyomon joined Lunamon on the bed, moved her head in between Lunamon's legs and started licking her pussy.

Feeling Biyomon's tongue in her snatch made Lunamon moan as she tried to push Biyomon off from the strange feeling, however, it was no use as Biyomon was holding Lunamon's arms with hers', keeping the rabbit-like Digimon on her back.

As she was licking Lunamon's pussy, Biyomon then released her hold over Lunamon's arms, moving them to her chest, where the Digimon of Love then began to rub Lunamon's breasts, causing Lunamon to blush and moan as Biyomon continued.

"B... Biyomon... whatever you're doing... why does it... feel so good...?" Lunamon asked in lust, which made Biyomon smile.

"I bet if your lover was here he'll do the same." She teased as she continued to lick Lunamon's vagina and played with her breasts, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to continue moaning in lust and pleasure, closing her eyes while unable to help imagine Shoutmon in place of Biyomon, playing with her body, while looking at her with loving and lustful eyes.

As Biyomon continued, enjoying the sounds of Lunamon moaning, her blush deepened as she was unable to hold back her pleasure, in which she cried out 'Shoutmon' loudly as she spread her love juices all over Biyomon's face and beak.

Waking from her little sex dream, Lunamon blushed to see what she had done.

"I... I am sorry Biyomon, it's just that..." Lunamon tried to apologize, but Biyomon put a talon to her lips to keep her to be quiet.

"No need. That was fun. Now it's your turn." Biyomon smiled, before removing herself off Lunamon, repositioning herself so she was on all fours, facing away from Lunamon, which allowed her a nice view of Biyomon's butt and vagina.

Seeing she was still hesitant, Biyomon smiled and spoke up. "Go ahead and have fun. Don't worry. I won't bite."

Lunamon nodded in reply before she then held onto Biyomon's butt cheeks and began to lick Biyomon's vagina.

"That's good... That's correct... Keep it up...!" Biyomon moaned in lust, enjoying the pleasure, while Lunamon was surprised at how good she was making Biyomon feel and how good it actually felt, making Lunamon continue licking Biyomon's vagina.

-Meanwhile, in the bathroom-

Gatomon was making good use of the shower, washing Renamon like if she was a dog, spraying her with the water from the shower and soaking her fur, making Renamon wet as she then laughed as the water soaked her, while filling the bath.

"You look even sexier when you're wet, Renamon." Gatomon laughed, referring to her damp fur and her arousal.

"Yeah but so will you." Renamon teased as she used her tail to push Gatomon in the bath with her, making Gatomon wet as well.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Gatomon laughed as she tackled Renamon, leading to the two girls to splash and play with each other in the bath, before Gatomon got more dominant and pinned Renamon to the bath floor, in which the Digimon of Light was now facing the foxy Digimon's pussy, causing Gatomon to bend her head down and licks Renamon's vagina.

"Gatomon... Ah... Oh, you naughty pussy..." Renamon moaned in lust, enjoying the feel of the feline Digimon's tongue licking her womanhood, before she saw Gatomon's vagina hovering above her face, in which Renamon decided to return the pleasure and started to lick Gatomon's pussy as well.

Both females moaned in pure pleasure as they both played with each other's vaginas, continuing to let their tongues move around their lips and on their clits, before Gatomon got an idea and used her feet to work on Renamon's breasts, massaging them making the Vixen Digimon moan out louder as her body increased in lust and pleasure.

As they continued, Renamon then grabbed Gatomon's butt and massaged her cheeks, causing the feline Digimon to move her face away from Renamon's pussy and let out a loud moan, before she continued as the two females continued to play with each other, trying to dominate the other and make the other climax before them.

But soon, they both moaned out as they had their orgasms, releasing their love juices together, which squirted all over their wet faces and bodies.

Both then smiled at each other as Gatomon moved away from Renamon, allowing the foxy Digimon to get up.

"Let's see how much trouble Biyomon and Lunamon are having." Gatomon then suggested, making Renamon smile and nod in reply as they both got out of the shower, dried themselves off and went to check in on how Lunamon's training as a slave and Mistress was going.

As they arrived in the bedroom, they smiled to see Biyomon and Lunamon on the bed together, rubbing their vaginas against each other and moaning in pure pleasure.

"Having fun?" Gatomon then asked, just as the Biyomon and Lunamon had their climaxes, spreading their love juices on each other's thighs.

"We sure are, and she is learning quickly." Biyomon replied, before petting Lunamon's head encouragingly, which caused Lunamon to give a weak smile as she remained lying on her back, panting lustfully.

"That was so much fun... It felt amazing..." Lunamon panted, part of her still confused, while the rest of her was dazed and almost entranced by the pleasure she felt, wanting more.

"But for the finale of the day, everyone form a circle and lick each other's pussy." Renamon announced as she stood on her hands and knees and started licking Biyomon's pussy.

Renamon's actions made Biyomon moan before she then saw Gatomon's dripping wet pussy before her, making the Digimon of Love moan and lick her lips lustfully, before she pressed her beak against Gatomon's folds and began to eat her out.

And feeling her pleasure, Gatomon then helped Lunamon as she positioned the rabbit-like Digimon on all fours and licked her pussy, making Lunamon moan out as she returned the pleasure to Renamon's vagina, making sure her tongue ran across her clit and deep into the foxy Digimon's snatch.

Renamon, Biyomon, Gatomon and Lunamon all moaned in their lust from having their vaginas sucked and licked by the other, in which the feline Digimon and the vixen Digimon's tails wagged around in the air.

Each licked the sexual fluids of the female before them while enjoying the pleasure the Digimon behind was giving them, making all four more hornier and lustful than ever.

And After time had passed, their energies slowly fading, Renamon, Biyomon, Gatomon and Lunamon eventually had their climaxes and came, releasing their cum into each other's mouths, before collapsing on the bed, hugging each other.

And they kept what they were doing in three years time...


	3. Reunion

Three years had passed since the girls accepted their sexual ways, performing lesbian moves on each other, playing with dildos, and getting hornier.

And after all that, the girls had all changed.

Lunamon now lost her shyness and her breasts grown a lot to a C-Cup size, while her personality had lost a bit of her innocence.

Biyomon's breasts had grown to a great D-Cup size, while her butt grew a lot since the first time she and Gatomon had their pleasure with Renamon.

Just like Biyomon, Gatomon's breasts were also a D-Cup, she also had a bigger, luscious and sexy butt and a belly button, while she maintained a sneaky streak on her.

Lastly, Renamon had improved a lot, realising her dream, she now had a huge butt that every female would like, a belly button and huge EE-Sized breasts.

And despite getting homesick and missing those they had befriended and loved for the first few Months, Renamon and Lunamon had gotten use to living with Biyomon and Gatomon, to which sooner or later both had forgotten about their own homeworlds.

Currently in their shared bedroom, as the rays of the sun shone in waking the girls up from their beds, still cuddling each other, all smiled at one another.

"Three years have gone by and we've all gotten more closer to each other than I thought." Gatomon said as she got out of bed.

"Guys... can we talk? Being a four way lesbian is fun but that is not what we wanted at all, right?" Lunamon then spoke up, making Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon look at the rabbit-like Digimon curiously.

"And what's that?" Biyomon then asked, causing Lunamon's cheeks to flush as she couldn't get out her reply, but Renamon knew what Lunamon wanted.

"Males." Renamon said, before she added. "Cocks in us. We want guys for our group."

"Yeah true." Biyomon replied, before the Digimon of Love then said. "You're right. What we really desired are boys and being impregnated by them."

Upon hearing their desires, Gatomon smiled as she got an idea, in which the feline Digimon then said. "I know whom we could ask. Come with me."

-In the park-

They all hid in the bushes and peeped out to see two male Digimon Biyomon and Gatomon knew quite well, both of whom skipping pebbles across the lake.

One of them was an amber skinned reptilian Digimon and the other was a blue dragon Digimon that had a white stomach and an unforgettable 'V' shaped mark on his forehead.

"There. Agumon and Veemon. Agumon's my 'older brother' and Biyomon's crush. And then there's Veemon, the Digimon I have a crush on." Gatomon told them.

"Wow, so every night you dream of them taking you?" Renamon asked slyly.

"Yeah, and we are planning to surprise them with our bodies. But it's ok. You two can share them when we get them together." Biyomon said, blushing.

"Well I suppose so..." Lunamon replied, blushing, before she and the others moved away from the bushes, causing Lunamon to then ask, wondering how to get Agumon and Veemon. "But how do we...?"

CRASH!

Like Gatomon and Biyomon three years ago, two unknown beings fell from the sky, only they landed on top of Renamon and Lunamon, causing a cloud of dust to appear.

Looking up, Biyomon and Gatomon looked up to see the same portal that Renamon and Lunamon appear from in the air and then disappeared.

"Are you two ok?" Gatomon then asked in concern.

"Ow..." Lunamon groaned as she and Renamon sat up, rubbing their heads.

"What hit us?" Renamon then asked, before she looked down, as did Lunamon, which caused their eyes to widen in surprise and shock, while they blushed heavily.

"N... no way!" Renamon got out.

"It can't be!" Lunamon gasped as two red creatures were now lying on Renamon and Lunamon's chests, both unconscious and both Renamon and Lunamon recognized.

While both shared many qualities, including red skin, muscular forms and were dragon type Digimon, both also had unique qualities that separated them, in which the unconscious Digimon on Renamon's chest had black markings on his face and body, while the Digimon Lunamon was embracing had a yellow scarf around his neck, a pair of headphones over his ears and various scars across his face.

"Shoutmon?" Lunamon gasped as she looked down on her hidden love lying on her breasts.

"Guilmon, is that really you?" Renamon gasped as her hidden crush is lying on her breasts, both remaining unconscious.

"I take it you know them?" Biyomon then asked, while Gatomon got worried and looked through the bushes again, checking on Agumon and Veemon.

"Yes, they're from our own worlds." Lunamon replied, happy to see Shoutmon, but worried as to why he had suffered such injuries.

"Uh oh!" Gatomon then called, moving away as the Digimon of Light then told Biyomon, Renamon and Lunamon. "Agumon and Veemon heard the crash. They're coming this way. Quick, hide you girls!"

Having been forced to leave Guilmon and Shoutmon lying on the ground, the girls hid as Agumon and Veemon moved to the place where they were and saw Guilmon and Shoutmon on the ground.

"Hey! Are you two alright?" Veemon called in concern as he and Agumon tried to wake the two up, but both seemed to be out cold.

"Who are they?" Agumon then asked, before saying. "They appear to be Digimon, but none I have seen before."

"So what do we do, Agumon? We cannot leave them like this." Veemon said back, concerned for the two Digimon.

Agumon thought for a moment before picking up and carrying Guilmon on his back, before the Digimon of Courage then said as he began to walk off. "Let's take them to our home so they can heal properly."

Veemon nodded in reply, picking up Shoutmon and following Agumon.

As soon as the pair left did the girls reappear from the bushes.

"It's ok. Agumon and Veemon will take care of them." Biyomon reassured as she noticed the look of concern on Renamon and Lunamon's faces.

Curious, gatomon then asked. "So who are they?"

In reply, Renamon and Lunamon told them about Guilmon and Shoutmon.

While Renamon told them how she and Guilmon started off as enemies, they became friends when fighting the Deva Digimon and the renegade program, the D-Reaper, adding that as they continued their adventures alongside their friends, Guilmon continued to mature, making Renamon like him more.

And with Lunamon, she told how Shoutmon was the leader and creator of an Army known as the Fusion Fighters, a group that consisted of various Digimon and a human named Mikey Kudo, who acted as their General.

The Fusion Fighters were all determined to save their Digital World from the invading force known as the Bagra Army, before Lunamon then told how she and Shoutmon met.

After saving her and all the Digimon in the Disc Zone, Shoutmon saved her once more when she and many innocent Digimon were captured and brainwashed into serving the Gold Pirate General, Olegmon, which Shoutmon and his best friend, Ballistamon managed to defeat, freeing her and the other Digimon from Olegmon's evil.

However, one thing Lunamon always regretted was never telling Shoutmon how she felt about him, that he had won her heart.

"...But how they got here is a complete mystery." Renamon then said.

"Sound like you guys are pretty close. They aren't also your former lovers now would they?" Gatomon teased.

"No... We were just friends." Lunamon lied and blushed, before saying. "You couldn't even call us boyfriend and girlfriend."

"So they are just your first loves that you always fantasized about while you were in bed masturbating?" Gatomon then asked, continuing to embarrass and tease the pair.

"Yes, okay, they are our secret crushes." Renamon admitted, blushing from her confession, before the foxy Digimon then said. "These boys are so innocent and inexperienced in love that, they wouldn't know what to do if you were standing in front of them naked and saying 'Take me I'm yours'."

"But judging by Shoutmon, it looks like he has matured." Biyomon replied, thinking Shoutmon may be more improved in skills other than fighting, making Gatomon nod in agreement.

"And if not, we can change all that. I have a plan that would definitely make these boys into sex maniacs." Gatomon then said, before asking. "Just promise to do exactly as I said and you two... don't mind us adding Agumon and Veemon to our group?"

"Sure, after all the years we spent together. So what's your plan?" Lunamon asked in a curious tone, unable to blush at the thought of mating with Shoutmon.

"Ok, here is what we do..." Gatomon said as the girls huddled then and the feline Digimon began to whisper, explaining her plan.

After Gatomon finished, Biyomon said. "Wow. I never thought you come up with a plan like that. So let's get ready for a fun night tonight. I'll make the invites."

-Back at Agumon's place-

Veemon looked at the still conscious Guilmon and Shoutmon sitting on the couch, still curious as to who they were and still worried about them, before he then heard something come through the mail slot.

"Agumon, the mail!" Veemon called out, only to hear Agumon's voice call back. "I'm in the shower!"

Veemon scratched the back of his head, before he went over to the front door, picked up a letter that came addressed to him, Agumon... and Guilmon and Shoutmon.

"Huh?" Veemon asked, confused as to why it was addressed to him, Agumon and the two mysterious Digimon they had found.

However, Veemon didn't have time to think about it as he then heard a moan, in which Guilmon and Shoutmon groaned rubbing their heads.

"Ooow. Where am I?" Guilmon asked as he sat up rubbing his head.

"I don't know but I definitely hit something." Shoutmon groaned in reply.

"Oh good. You are awake." Agumon said as he came out of the bathroom, drying himself with a towel before kicking it away.

"Hey, Agumon. I got a letter to us and... I am guessing you two are Guilmon and Shoutmon right?" Veemon asked.

"That's right. How'd you know? We've never met you before." Shoutmon replied, confused as to where he was and how the Agumon and Veemon knew him.

"Ok before we do anything, we should introduce ourselves. I am Agumon, the Digimon of Courage." Agumon said, before pointing at Veemon, who said in a proud tone. "And I'm Veemon, Digimon of Courage, Friendship and Miracles."

"This is our home. And who are you two?" Agumon then asked.

Guilmon and Shoutmon then explained their adventures and who they are.

After that, somewhat amazed, especially about hearing that Guilmon could actually Digivolve with a human and Shoutmon was a King back in his Digital World, Veemon then opened the envelope and called. "Hey, Agumon! It's from Biyomon and Gatomon!"

"Them? I haven't heard from tham for three years now!" Agumon exclaimed.

Seeing the way Agumon and Veemon were surprised by hearing from the females, Shoutmon took a guess and asked. "So I take it they are your sweethearts?"

"Crushes, but one day they just disappeared." Agumon explained, before he added. "And we got worried."

Veemon nodded in reply as he then said. "We spent ages searching for them. And even when there was no sign of them, we never lost hope."

"Maybe they can tell you where to find them in the letter?" Guilmon suggested, making Veemon nod, before he read the letter aloud for them all to hear.

"Dear Agumon, Veemon and your two new friends, Guilmon and Shoutmon." Veemon read, before asking Guilmon and Shoutmon. "Are we friends?"

"Don't know but I have a feeling I've seen you two somewhere before." Shoutmon said in reply, rubbing his head as it hurt a little from trying to picture where he had seen Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon.

"Yeah me too. Maybe we have met but our memories were erased somehow." Guilmon suggested.

"Ok." Veemon said, confused too but then continued to read the letter to helptake their minds off their confusion. "It has been three years since we last saw you and we thought we invite you all to a secret and special party, just the eight of us. The address is seen on top of the letter. Come and find us and we give you a party you'll never forget. Love, Biyomon and Gatomon."

"A secret party? And eight? I know it's us and those two but... they got two others?" Agumon asked in surprise.

"But how did they know about us?" Shoutmon then asked, making Guilmon ask his own question. "Yeah. We've never met Biyomon or Gatomon, so how did they know about us?"

"One way to find out. Let's head there." Agumon suggested in reply, making Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon nod, unaware what they were getting into.


	4. Dares, Desires and Pleasures

-Night time-

"Ah, here we are. The address said here." Agumon said as he, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon stood outside the girl's' apartment.

"One way to find out." Veemon said as he knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a reply, before the door then opened, revealing Biyomon and Gatomon, both dressed in sexy and revealing outfits that showed off their breasts and seductive bodies.

"Oh, Agumon!" Biyomon, who was wearing a yellow coloured dress then cheered. "You made it. It's great to see you again."

"Hi Veemon. Long time no see." Gatomon, who too wore a similar dress to Biyomon's, only it was pink, smiled to see Veemon again.

Agumon and Veemon's eyes widened in surprise to see Biyomon and Gatomon's bodies had changed under their dresses.

"What the... are you two really Biyomon and Gatomon?" Agumon asked in surprise, blushing as he was unable to take his eyes off Biyomon's beauty.

"Of course we are, silly." Biyomon laughed, before she then turned to Guilmon and Shoutmon, who were also surprised, in which the Digimon of Love smiled at the pair and greeted them. "Oh hello. I am guessing you must be Guilmon and Shoutmon? Well any friends of Agumon and Veemon are friends of ours'."

"Hold on." Shoutmon said as he then questioned. "How do you know us?"

"We told them about you." Came a voice from behind them, shocking Guilmon and Shoutmon as they recognised the voices and looked past Biyomon and Gatomon.

"Hey boys. Did you miss us?" Lunamon asked happily as she and Renamon were seen in dresses as well, Lunamon adorned in a red dress, while Renamon was wearing purple.

"I know we certainly missed you." Renamon said, which caused guilmon to smile, call out her name happily as he then rushed over toward her.

"Lunamon!" Shoutmon called as he ran to Lunamon, glad to see that after three years she was still alright.

Guilmon and Renamon hugged each other happily, as did Shoutmon and Lunamon, happy to see each other again, before Guilmon then asked. "How did you two get here?"

"We've been here before you. Biyomon and Gatomon helped us get accustomed to this world and they are owners of this place." Renamon told them in reply, causing Guilmon and Shoutmon to face the duo, as Shoutmon then said in a grateful tone. "Thank you for looking after our friends."

"No worries." Gatomon smiled, glad to see all were happy.

"Well now we are all together, how about we all play a game? Maybe Double Dog Dare?" The Digimon of Light then suggested.

"Double Dog Dare?" The boys all asked.

"It's played the same way as truth or dare expect there are no truths, only and always dares." Lunamon explained, before Biyomon added. "It'll be a boy and girl tag team as well. We ask you to do a dare, you and your partner does it. if either one of you fails to complete the dare in anyway, you both lose the game."

The boys looked a little uncertain, but remaining strong, they all nodded and said in reply "Ok, we're game."

"So who are the pairs?" Guilmon then asked.

"I'll team up with you, Agumon" Biyomon said as she stood by his side.

"Guilmon, you're with me." Renamon said to Guilmon, making a 'come here' motion with her right index finger for him to join her.

"I take Veemon." Gatomon called, causing Veemon to blush and run over beside his crush, goofily thinking of things he could make Gatomon do, which included kissing him or letting him see her naked.

"And Shoutmon and I be the last one" Lunamon said, making Shoutmon nod in reply as he walked over to Lunamon, standing by her side.

With the teams, Guilmon then asked. "So how shall we start?"

"Getting more comfortable and getting in the mood." Lunamon teased as she reached up for the straps of her dress, and then let her dress fall, showing off her naked body.

Renamon, Gatomon and Biyomon then did the same as they let their dresses fall, showing their naked bodies, which left Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon stunned, blushing in surprise and shock to see the girls strip in front of them, before they then kicked their dresses away with their feet.

"Now we are ready." Gatomon said, before grabbing Veemon and purring in his ear. "But allow us to make you boys feel more 'comfortable'."

"We're more than happy to help you boys out." Renamon grinned, her tone as seductive as Gatomon's.

"W... What are you're doing?" Agumon asked in embarrassment as Biyomon then put her arms around him, before she then kissed him, silencing him, as well as causing Agumon's cock to then emerge from it sheath, causing Biyomon to look down and smirk lustfully as she saw his cock.

With Gatomon, the feline Digimon was touching her nude body all over, smiling in arousal as, thanks to her heightened senses she could smell Veemon was getting highly aroused, evident as Veemon's cock then popped out.

Following Biyomon and Gatomon, Lunamon then kissed Shoutmon, removing his scarf as she used her small clawed fingers to entice Shoutmon's cock out of its sheath, which worked, leaving the Digimon King as naked as the others.

Lastly, Renamon locked lips with Guilmon in a passionate kiss, somewhat surprised that Guilmon wasn't acting as nervous as his friends, but was actually kissing her back.

And after breaking from the kiss, Renamon looked down to see his cock, in which she was surprised to see how big it was.

'Oh why oh why didn't I try to fuck with him back at my world?' she thought in amazement, continuing to stare and drool over the sight of the ten-inch cock that hung between Guilmon's legs, which surprised Biyomon, Gatomon and Lunamon as well.

"Alright, are we all comfortable?" Gatomon asked, in which all boys blushed as their nakedness, but nodded, making the feline Digimon smile and say. "Good. It's time to begin."

After all were naked, the gang sat in a circle, with Agumon and Biyomon on one team, Veemon and Gatomon on the other, Guilmon and Renamon together and finally Shoutmon and Lunamon by each other's side.

Gatomon then produced a bottle and explained the rules of their game. "I will spin this bottle. However lands on the pair will have to do the dare we all give them. We can help you do it but you have to do them."

She then spun the bottle, in which everyone watched as it spun and soon came to a stop, landing on the team of Agumon and Biyomon.

"Oh guess we're first." Biyomon smiled, while Agumon gulped.

"Ok we start off nice and easy." Lunamon said, before she told the Digimon of Courage. "Agumon, we want you to try to make Biyomon cum in forty minutes."

"Cum?" Agumon asked, making Biyomon nod and explain. "Yes, try to touch all over my body, lick me everywhere and play with me so I release my love juice before the forty minutes are up."

"Well... Ok. I guess..." Agumon said, somewhat nervous as he didn't want to leave Biyomon unsatisfied, while Biyomon just grinned as she laid on her back, showing Agumon her vagina.

"Come on, Agumon. Show me what you got. I want your tongue all over me." She said enticingly.

Agumon nodded in reply as he then got on his hands and knees, his tongue moved around all over Biyomon's vagina, making her moan in lust and pleasure, which surprised Agumon by his actions but kept going as he was starting to get used to it.

Added to the fact he was making the Digimon he cared for feel really good.

As Agumon continued, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon were surprised at what Agumon was doing to Biyomon, making Veemon get out as he blushed. "I didn't know it will be 'THAT' kind of party."

"Of course, and we don't mind you touching us while they are doing their dare. Go on." Gatomon teased, taking Veemon's left hand and putting it on her pussy, making Veemon's face flush further.

Renamon put Guilmon's hand on her breasts and rubbed it on her, causing Guilmon to blush as well, while Shoutmon then got urged by Lunamon to touch her butt, which he did, giving it a squeeze which made Lunamon moan and smile.

Agumon saw what they were doing and decide to do the same, reaching his hands to play with Biyomon's breasts. Biyomon moaned in lust as Agumon kept licking her pussy.

"Oh yes, that's amazing... Oh, Agumon... Keep going!" Biyomon moaned erotically as Agumon suddenly got more confident and kept at it, using his claws to twist and pull Biyomon's nipples, while he continued licking her now wet pussy, making the avian Digimon's moan increase as she was glad to have her crush licking her vagina and playing with her breasts, filling her with a pleasure she had not experienced with the females.

And as Agumon continued, getting more confident in pleasuring Biyomon. it turned out that Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon got more confident too, as they suddenly got used to touching Gatomon, Renamon and Lunamon's bodies, making the three moan in lust too.

"See? You're getting the hang of it now." Renamon smiled as she felt Guilmon right claw tug on her nipples, his head was over her left, licking, sucking and gently biting it, his tail had moved down to her pussy and was gently rubbing around her lips, while Veemon and Shoutmon were doing what they could to give Gatomon and Lunamon pleasure.

"Hey, who's doing the dare here?" Agumon teased them, before the Digimon of Courage continued.

He kept at it, until thirty minutes later, Biyomon yelled out as she had her orgasm, releasing her love juice into Agumon's mouth.

"Thirty minutes. You two won the first dare." Lunamon grinned as they all then stopped.

"Wow. That was fun. What else?" Agumon said happily, making Biyomon happy that Agumon was now more confident with the game.

"Well, we spin the bottle again. Right?" Shoutmon guessed, making Lunamon smile and say in reply. "That is right."

With that said, Agumon gave the bottle a spin, only this time, the bottle landed on Guilmon and Renamon.

"I know just the perfect one we could do for you two. I'll be right back." Gatomon said, before the feline Digimon ran upstairs, returning back down with a whacking mallet and rope.

"First, we tie the vixen's hands and knees together." Gatomon explained.

"No problem" Agumon and Veemon said as they took the rope and then tied Renamon's hands to her back, before tying her ankles together.

"Now lift up her butt." Gatomon then instructed, in which Shoutmon helped as he repositioned Renamon's butt so it was in the air.

"Ok, Guilmon. Here is our dare. Our little vixen here is a huge slut as you don't know, and she deserves some punishment. For an hour, you must spank and whack her ass until she cries out uncle." Gatomon then said, handing Guilmon the mallet.

Surprised, Guilmon asked. "You want me to spank Renamon's butt?"

"What's wrong Guilmon? Not afraid are you?" Renamon teased as she shook her ass enticingly.

"No way. We're gonna win this. But I won't use this, I'll just use my hand and tail." Guilmon said in reply, dropping the mallet before he held his hand in the air.

"Good call. And go!" Lunamon announced, in which Guilmon brought his hand down on Renamon's butt, giving it a huge slap and causing Renamon to yell in pain and pleasure before Guilmon repeatedly spanked her with his hand at first.

"Wow, he is a great spanker." Veemon mused at Shoutmon and Agumon enjoyed the show, while Biyomon, Gatomon and Lunamon grinned, knowing that in future they'd be doing it on them.

"Use your tail, Guilmon! Slap that slut's ass hard!" Agumon cheered.

"You've got it!" Guilmon replied as he smirked, spun around and continued spanking Renamon with his hard tail, causing the vixen Digimon to howled in lust as she kept calling out. "Yes, harder... Spank me harder because I am a slut...! Keep spanking me...!"

Guilmon smirked and kept going for another forty minutes.

Renamon's butt was almost bright red as Guilmon then slapped her ass several more times until she was unable to take anymore, teared in happiness and cried out. "Ok, Ok, Uncle! I surrender!"

"Congrats you two. You won the dare!" Biyomon cheered.

"It's not over yet." Guilmon told them in a surprisingly sly tone, before he then bent down to Renamon's ass and said in a commanding and soft tone. "Hold still, Renamon. I'll lick your butt cheeks to cool you down."

"T... thank you..." Renamon teared happily as Guilmon licked her hot ass cheeks, making Renamon blush and moan as Guilmon licked her ass cheeks more, showing his care and love for her.

As Guilmon continued to lick her ass cheeks, he then grabbed them, making Renamon smile and moan in lust as her butt returned to its natural yellow colour again.

But that wasn't all, in which the foxy Digimon then had an orgasm, cumming hard as her juices covered Guilmon's chest.

"Nice bit of service there." Shoutmon said, grinning.

With the dare now over, Guilmon then untied Renamon as she then licked her own juices off Guilmon's chest, before saying. "Thank you, Guilmon. That was fun."

"Yeah. I had fun too." Guilmon replied as he stroke her face, making the vixen purr in lust.

"Ok next!" Gatomon then called as they returned to the bottle.

As the bottle came to a stop, it landed on Shoutmon and Lunamon, causing Biyomon to ponder "Now what to do with you two?"

"I know. Lunamon, for our dare, you need to lick and suck on Shoutmon's cock while you finger her pussy. Both of you have to cum together or you both lose." Veemon said.

"That's it? We can handle that, right, Lunamon?" Shoutmon grinned confidently as he sat down, while Lunamon knelt down and replied in a determined and sexy tone. "Yeah, let's do it!"

Lunamon then licked Shoutmon's length, causing Shoutmon to groan by Lunamo's tongue's movements, before the rabbit-like Digimon then put her entire mouth over his cock and began to lick and suck it while she fingered her pussy.

The others watched in amusement as the two Digimon continued their little show. Shoutmon moan in lust and horniness as Lunamon continued to work on his cock while she kept fingering her wet pussy.

"Lunamon, when did you get so good?" Shoutmon groaned in lust, receiving no answer as Lunamon was too focused enjoying her pleasure.

"I take it you three changed her. I thought she was innocent looking at first." Agumon grinned, making Biyomon grin back as she wrapped her arms around Agumon and replied. "Guilty as charged."

Back with Shoutmon.

The Digimon King then helped Lunamon as he continued sucked her pussy faster as he held her head and helped her go faster.

This made Lunamon moan in lust as she kept going, enjoying the taste of her secret lover's cock, while at the same time she felt her climax approaching as she continued to finger her vagina.

Finally, both Digimon moaned and groaned out as both Shoutmon had their orgasms, in which Shoutmon released his cum into Lunamon's mouth, while Lunamon came at the same time, crying out as she filled the Digimon King's mouth with her sexual fluids.

With their climaxes over, Lunamon smiled as she swallowed Shoutmon's cum and then said. "We've done it. We came at the same time. So we won."

"Yep, now let's spin again." Renamon replied, before the vixen Digimon gave the bottle a spin, which landed on Veemon and Gatomon.

"This could be a problem. Gatomon's tough." Biyomon told Guilmon, Renamon, Shoutmon and Lunamon as Agumon agreed and added. "Yeah, Gatomon's a Champion Level so it'll be hard for Veemon to take her down."

"Well I've got an idea which is bound to work." Guilmon then said, making all gather in a huddle, expect Veemon and Gatomon, who just watched.

After several minutes, Shoutmon then said. "That's a great idea, Guilmon."

Biyomon grinned as she picked up the rope they had used on Renamon earlier and then tied Gatomon's hands together, hooking it up to the ceiling and leaving Gatomon dangling, before Renamon and Lunamon then got some cream out and spread it all over Gatomon's body, to which Agumon then told Veemon, "Alright Veemon, here is our dare. You have to tickle Gatomon all over with feathers and your hands. You have one hour to do so. Make her cry uncle and make her cum."

"Make her cum and surrender the same time?" Veemon asked..

"Sorry to break it to you, Veemon but I doubt that will work." Gatomon teased as Renamon and Lunamon finished creaming her up to make her more easy to tickle.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that." Veemon said back, never one to give up as he took a feather and used it to tickle her belly button.

The action made Gatomon burst into laughter as Veemon began his tickle torture on her, in which the Digimon of Miracles then used his free hand to tickle Gatomon's left breast, causing Gatomon to laugh more.

"Hahaha. Is that all you've got?" Gatomon laughed.

"Not as much as this! Hey guys. Want to make it a Multi-Digimon Assault?" Veemon called to the others, who grinned evilly.

"Wha... what?" Laughed Gatomon as she saw the others carrying feathers, before they all joined Veemon in tickling the feline Digimon.

Renamon and Guilmon used their feathers to tickle Gatomon's ass and vagina, Shoutmon and Lunamon tickled her feet, while Agumon and Biyomon tickled her cheeks on her face.

"Hey... hahaha... no fair! HAHAHA!" Gatomon laughed as she was tickled everywhere.

"You're a Champion Digimon and we are just Rookies, so it's makes it more fair." Veemon teased as he tickled Gatomon's belly and breasts more, causing the Digimon of Light to continue laughing before she teared up as everyone tickled her more and more, the cream making it easier for her to tickle.

"Hahahaha... come on guys... hahaha... keep it up... try to break me... I can beat this... hahaha..." Gatomon kept laughing as everyone kept tickling her.

However, after 50 minutes Gatomon was proven wrong in her confidence as she cried out, while cumming at the same time. "Uncle! I said uncle! I give up!"

Everyone stopped and smiled in victory, seeing the defeated laughing feline Digimon still hanging from the ceiling, in which Veemon, trying to be a gentleman let her down and gave her a towel.

"Guess Champion Level Digimon have their weakness." He grinned, making Gatomon laugh as she wiped herself clean.

Gatomon then told Veemon as she dropped the towel and pressed her face close to Veemon's. "I'll get you for that."

"Come on guys, back to the bottle." Renamon called out, wanting to continue their fun.

As they turned around, the girls grinned and thought together. 'It's time to start the final part of our plan.'


	5. Further Pleasure and a Decision

As they spun the bottle again, the boys were surprised as the bottle landed, only on the female Digimon.

Biyomon first, then facing at Lunamon, which was followed up by Renamon and then Gatomon.

"Ok, that was odd. Why did it only point at you and not us?" Shoutmon asked in a confused tone.

"I wish we knew." Biyomon replied, sounding just as confused.

Seeing the bottle wasn't exactly cooperating for some reason, Agumon asked. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, how about you four boys come up with a dare for all of us to do?" Renamon suggested, making Lunamon smile and reply. "I don't mind that idea."

"Well, Ok. But just to make it more interesting. How about if one of you fails to complete the dare, then you all fail?" Veemon asked.

"Only if you four come up with a good dare." Gatomon replied slyly.

"Well... I have an idea..." Agumon said, blushing, which Biyomon saw and began to massage his shoulders to help him relax.

"Let's hear it." She said, hoping to help open Agumon up.

"Well... I always have this sexual fantasy but I never thought I get the opportunity to act on it..." Agumon admitted, blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Well come on, don't be shy." Biyomon said, continuing to try and make Agumon reveal his idea.

"We'll take various sensual foods like cherries, strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate, syrup, honey and peanut butter and you all smear it over yourselves." Agumon replied, in which Guilmon then got the rest of the idea and added. "Then while you're licking each other clean, the four of us will be watching the show and masterbathing at the sex show. You win if you're totally clean or we cum, you lose if any one of you cum before then."

The girls loved the idea and nodded eagerly, making Renamon ask, feeling horny just thinking about doing it. "What are we're waiting for? Let's get started!"

The boys nodded in reply, before the four headed to the kitchen to get the food, unaware that as they were searching around for various confectioneries, Gatomon, Biyomon, Renamon and Lunamon were all smiling slyly.

"I can't believe this. This is way better than we have planned." Gatomon whispered to the others, causing Renamon to nod in agreement and whisper in reply. "I always thought Guilmon was so innocent, yet that dare is so exhilarating."

"And we thought we have to throw the game." Biyomon then added quietly.

Several minutes later, Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon returned with cherries, strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate, syrup, honey, jam and peanut butter.

"Help yourselves." Agumon then said, making Biyomon smile and reply. "Don't mind if we do."

"Since you boys are so good at pleasuring a woman's body, you boys just sit on the couch while we do these ourselves." Gatomon said, making Veemon reply. "Yeah you're probably right. We'll wait on the couch."

With that, Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon then sat on the couch as the girls picked up the stuff needed.

"So boys just sit back, relax and enjoy the show" Renamon said in a seductive tone, winking at Guilmon as they began.

Lunamon started by spreading the peanut butter on her chest, smearing it all over breasts as Renamon spread the jam all over her breasts.

Biyomon then took the jar of peanut butter from Lunamon and spread what was left inside all over her breasts, while Gatomon spread chocolate on her chest as well, before Gatomon then spread some chocolate around Renamon's pussy.

"This is getting better and better." Lunamon said as she spread some whipped cream on Biyomon's ass, while Biyomon spread some back on Lunamon's.

After the girls finished spreading their bodies with confectioneries, Gatomon took the whipped cream from Biyomon and squirted some on her nipples, vagina and ass, before she did the same to the others, placing cherries and strawberries on each of them.

"Oh boy!" Agumon said, his eyes widened as he and the other male Digimon were surprised by their actions and were turned on as their cocks hardened.

"Is this good enough?" Lunamon asked, showing them their messy bodies, making Shoutmon smile and say. "Plenty."

"Well then start masturbating and enjoy the show!" Gatomon announced, before Renamon added in a seductive tone. "While we start eating each other out and enjoy our meal."

Gatomon started as she then begin licking all over Renamon's body, while using one strawberry to scrape some sauce and cream off of Renamon's breasts, tracing it around the vixen's lips before she ate it.

Renamon did the same as she licked Gatomon's body, before she too wiped a strawberry on the whipped cream around her vagina and let the feline Digimon eat it.

Meanwhile, Lunamon and Biyomon were doing similar acts compared to Gatomon and Renamon, only Biyomon placed a strawberry in between their mouths, before both moved forwards and met in a deep and passionate kiss.

Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon were rubbing their cocks with their hands getting more and more horny as they watched the four girls continue to lick and pleasure each other.

And continuing to arouse Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon, Lunamon then got underneath Renamon and began licking Gatomon's leg while Gatomon licked her belly.

And as Renamon licked Gatomon's back, Biyomon climbed over and licked Renamon's butt and around her pussy.

All four then kept up their act to keep their Digimon hunks hot and horny, to which Gatomon, Biyomon, Renamon and Lunamon then started to lick each other's vaginas, tasting off the whipped cream.

"Oh man! I don't think I could last much longer!" Veemon groaned, before stating. "These girls just keep getting sexier and sexier!"

"We know and yet... and yet... we're cumming!" The four girls suddenly cried out as they all climaxed and leaked their love juices on the floor.

"Oh thank goodness. I don't think we could have lasted much longer." Guilmon sighed as the boys stopped, letting go of their members, which were dripping with cum.

"So we won!" Agumon cheered, making the boys all smile and high five each other.

"Aww man... this stinks." Renamon, Biyomon and Lunamon whined and pouted, while Gatomon grinned and thought. 'Good, it's all coming together'.

"Well, I guess we better clean up." Shoutmon said, looking at the mess on the floor, which made Renamon suggest. "Why don't you guys go clean the kitchen while we clean ourselves?"

"Sure." Guilmon said, to which the boys gave the girls some towels before disappearing with the empty containers and then started to clean the floor.

Meanwhile, as the girls wiped themselves clean, Biyomon then told Gatomon. "It looks like the boys are finally starting to love sex now."

"Now it's time to make them obsessed for it" Gatomon replied in a sly tone.

After cleaning, the boys returned to meet back up with the girls, only to see the four had their arms crossed.

"You know, this is so unfair." Biyomon said in an unexplained upset tone.

"Huh?" Asked the boys, confused as to why the girls were mad at them after Agumon's sexy idea and their orgasms they all experienced.

"It's unfair that you guys win after winning that one dare!" Lunamon complained.

"We wouldn't have gone easy on you guys if we knew this would happen." Gatomon added.

"Yeah? Well we never asked you to go easy!" Agumon argued, before he stated. "We could have taken anything you dished out!"

"So don't blame us. We didn't make the rules." Guilmon added.

"Care to make a little wager on that?" Renamon asked teasingly.

The boys were curious, making Veemon ask. "What you have in mind?"

"Our last intense dare." Biyomon said, before the Digimon of Love told them. "Win that dare and we'll be your slaves forever. Lose and you be our sex slaves forever."

"W... What!?" Agumon asked, alarmed.

"What's wrong? Not afraid of losing your streak right?" Lunamon teased, while Shoutmon retorted with a firm 'No!'.

"Ok then. When you decided to take us on our offer, just come upstairs to the bedroom." Lunamon said as she walked up the stairs, followed by Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon.

"Second door on the right. It's the perfect place." Gatomon then said in a seductive tone.

"Hope to see you there." Biyomon teased, before Renamon told the boys. "Don't make us wait too long."

With what needed to be said Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon and Lunamon then went upstairs, leaving the boys to make a decision.


	6. Playing with the Boys

Breaking the silence, Veemon looked at the others and then said in a determined tone. "Come on, you guys, let's do this dare!"

"I don't know." Shoutmon said in reply, knowing he and the others were tough but still worried what would happen if they lost.

"I say we try it." Guilmon said, fantasizing yiffing Renamon while the other girls worshipped him and the others, making him then say. "I mean we don't want to show them to think that we are chicken."

"True. But what if we lose? I don't want to be a slave to those girls." Agumon replied, imagining him bound by leather straps, Biyomon and Gatomon were whipping him, while Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon were tied up too, all the girls had mischievous smiles on their faces and strap on dildos around their waists as they stood over their slaves.

"Well, let's go up and do them. Show them that we can do it and that nothing can stop us!" Veemon said, remaining determined, which made Agumon, Guilmon and Shoutmon nod in reply, before the four headed up the stairs, approached the door.

But as soon as they opened the door, everything turned dark for the four of them.

-Moments later-

When they opened their eyes after regaining consciousness, they found their hands chained to the bedposts, before they then saw the girls standing before them.

Biyomon and Lunamon were wearing black masks and tights, while Gatomon and Renamon wore spiked collars on their necks and wrists.

"I should've known this would be a trap." Shoutmon said, struggling a little against his bindings, which made Gatomon smirk and reply. "I am so glad you all came. We were worried you wouldn't come."

"Allow us to explain our dare." Biyomon said, before the avian Digimon explained. "We will be sexually teasing you all and playing with your bodies until we run out of ideas"

"Mostly on these fellas." Renamon smirked as she grabbed Guilmon's cock, making him groan a little as Renamon began to stroke it.

"And if any of you call us Mistress, you'll all lose and you'll be our sex slaves." Lunamon said, ending the rules of their game.

"Oh yeah? And you think that would make us crack? Bring it on!" Veemon said back, making Agumon, Guilmon and Shoutmon all nod, the four remaining determined to prove their strength and win the bet.

"Good. Let us start." Biyomon said.

Starting off, Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon and Lunamon began by blowing and rubbing on the guys' cocks, trying to make them break, in which all four moaned and groaned in lust at first, but remained strong and refused to give up.

Seeing that mere blowjobs wouldn't be enough, the girls stepped it up a notch, in which Renamon rubbed her vagina against Guilmon's cock trying to make her dino boy break, Gatomon continued to lick Veemon's cock, while she massaged his balls with her tail.

Biyomon using her butt cheeks on Agumon's, while Lunamon moved her head down to Shoutmon's balls and started licking and sucking them, causing all four males to let out groans of forced pleasure.

-An hour later-

Seeing their efforts were making Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon groan, it wasn't nearly enough to break them, making Biyomon say. "I must say you boys, we are impressed. We didn't think you guys would make it this far."

Guilmon panted through every moment, before he then replied. "Haa... haaa... did you hear that... guys?"

"Yeah... we're about to win..." Veemon panted in reply, while smirking, before Renamon spoke up and told the four with a grin. "One last dare and we are your devoted slaves."

"This last dare will be tough." Lunamon stated, before the rabbit-like Digimon then asked. "Think you guys can handle it?"

Curious, Agumon asked back, while a serious expression appeared on his face. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"We mean it might be too much for any male to handle." Gatomon replied, before the Digimon of Light then added. "No offence."

"We can handle anything you throw at us!" Veemon said back in a determined reply, having got so far and not wanting to call it quits.

"We're just saying for you to quit while you're ahead." Biyomon told them, which made Agumon say to her. "No way! We came up here to beat you and we won't give up. And just to double the bet, all of you come at us as once!"

"Well... ok. If you think you can handle the punishment?" Renamon grinned, as she, Biyomon, Gatomon and Lunamon moved away from the bed, and returned moments later, each holding a vibrating dildo that they tied to their lover's members.

"This is the challenge no man could handle. And that is only part of it." Lunamon said as she turned on each one, making Guilmon groan out. "It vibrates?"

"Exactly and the other part of the dare is a nice and sexy lesbian sex show." Renamon said as she and Gatomon took off their spiked collars, while Biyomon and Lunamon took off their masks and tights, before they began.

Lunamon laid on her back, while Renamon climbed on top of her, making them both moan as their pussies began to rub together, while Biyomon and Gatomon pressed their breasts against each other as they locked lips in a deep and passion filled kiss.

"Are you guys enjoying the show?" Gatomon asked as she broke from the kiss, while Biyomon continued and started kissing and licking around Gatomon's chest, making Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon all groan in lust and horniess from the combination of the lesbian sex show and the dildos rubbing against their cocks.

"Don't give up just yet. This is the opening act." Lunamon spoke up, making the other girls smile.

"Ok, now to make it more sexy." Renamon said as she moved over to Gatomon, laid her on her back and started to lick Gatomon's pussy, making the feline Digimon moan loudly in pleasure, while Lunamon moved over to Biyomon and took a seat in her lap, before the pair began to kiss each other while they rubbed each other breasts.

As Renamon continued, her tongue continuing to move in and out of Gatomon's pussy, she could see that the boys were still resisting, making the foxy Digimon remove her head from Gatomon's legs and smirk at her, making the feline Digimon smirk back, as they then broke Biyomon and Lunamon from their embrace and ganged up on Renamon, with Gatomon and Lunamon licking Renamon's nipples, while Biyomon licked her vagina and fingered her ass making the vixen Digimon moan like a slut.

"Oh come on!" Veemon groaned out as if he couldn't hold on much longer.

"This is torture!" Shoutmon groaned, as he could feel that he was about to climax and knew Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon were the same.

But remaining strong, the four continued to hold it in.

"Just give up already! We want you to join us!" Renamon teased, before she moaned as the girls continued to lick and finger her, making Guilmon snapped back in reply. "No! We will not be your sex slaves!"

"Then you've forced us to use these!" Biyomon called, before she and Lunamon reached under the bed and pulled out two straps with dildos on them, which they then attached on their wrists.

"One last act in our sex show." Biyomon explained, making Lunamon nod.

"So Gatomon, Renamon, get into position" Lunamon then ordered.

Gatomon and Renamon grinned evilly and lustfully as they followed the command and positioned themselves over Guilmon and Agumon, before Biyomon and Lunamon grabbed their hips and inserted their dildos in their pussies.

"Aaahhhh yes!" Gatomon moaned lustfully as Lunamon began to thrust the dildo in and out of the feline Digimon's her pussy, while Biyomon thrust in and out of Renamon's, making her cry out. "Oh, I haven't felt this sexy for ages!"

As he was forced to watch, Veemon could feel his cock twitching, making him groan out."Gahhh. I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

"We know but we cannot quit!" Agumon moaned in reply as he too could feel great amounts of tension building up in his manhood.

"Hey Guilmon, how long you fantasized doing this to her?" Biyomon teased as she spanked Renamon's butt as she continued thrusting the fake cock in her pussy, making Renamon howl in lust and sexiness.

"Very funny!" Guilmon groaned.

For another forty minutes, Gatomon, Biyomon, Renamon and Lunamon continued, switching positions in order to make one of the boys give in, with no such luck.

As Lunamon continued, grabbing Gatomon's butt cheeks and spanking her, Lunamon then moaned "I... I'm close!"

"Yeah, me too...!" Gatomon moaned in reply, feeling she was going to have her orgasm too.

And soon, she, Biyomon, Renamon and Lunamon all yelled out in lust and pleasure as the four all climaxed, releasing their love juices out of their pussies, which caused Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon to all yell. "We can't take it anymore...!"

And to the girls' surprise, the four then came around the same time, releasing a great amount of their cum all over their laps.

The girls were all amazed at this, making Gatomon then say. "Wow. Incredible."

Agumon panted for breath, making the Digimon of Courage then ask in between breaths. "So... did we... did we win...?"

Biyomon smiled warmly at Agumon as she then replied happily. "Yes. You won, Masters."

"Wha... What!?" The boys all said in surprise, still taken back a little, which made the girls smile, before Lunamon told them. "A deal is a deal. You survived."

"And that means we are now your sex slaves forever." Renamon smiled.

"So are we all your Masters or should we choose?" Veemon asked, a little confused at how their roles worked, making Gatomon reply. "Just say the word and we will follow your command."

Agumon then looked at Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon, as he then asked. "Guys, you don't mind if I keep Biyomon to myself do you?"

Hearing that made Biyomon smile, knowing Agumon wanted her to himself because he cared for her.

"Sure, but Renamon is mine." Guilmon replied, causing Renamon to smile happily at this, while a great warmth inflamed her heart.

"Gatomon's my girl." Veemon claimed, which made Gatomon smile, while Shoutmon then told his friends. "And since Lunamon is going to be the Queen of the Digital World, she is mine, and don't you forget it."

Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon and Lunamon all smiled lovingly at the one who had claimed their hearts and bodies, making Lunamon then say. "Then we submit and shall become that man's slave. So we will we only be yiffed by the one you chose?"

Guilmon nodded in reply and then give out his first command. "Uncuff us so we can all have a bath together and clean up."

"As you wish, Master" Renamon replied in a loving and submissive tone as she untied the dildo and then uncuffed Guilmon from the bed, in which Biyomon, Gatomon and Lunamon did the same for their respective Masters.

With the boys no longer bound, the girls lead the boys back downstairs to a pool like bath, where they laid in it with their respective partners, enjoying the warmth of the water, before it lead to them all mating again.

Shoutmon then rubbed Lunamon's nipples, making the rabbit-like Digimon moan in lust.

Guilmon had Renamon sitting on his lap, making the foxy Digimon moan as he rubbed her pussy and holding her butt cheeks.

"This is amazing...!" Biyomon moaned in lust as she was with Agumon, who was pressing her against the wall of the bath, licking her breasts, while massaging her vagina with his claws, making Gatomon nod and moan in agreement as Veemon was massaging her breasts, gently nipping around her neck and collarbone, which caused the feline Digimon to then moan out, accidently. "Yes... Oh, it's even better than what we planned..."

Hearing Gatomon, Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon all stopped and questioned. "What do you mean 'planned'?"

Realizing what she said, Gatomon covered her mouth, before letting out a small. "Oops."

"Way to go, Gatomon!" Lunamon said crossly.

"Gatomon, what are you saying?" Veemon asked, the feline Digimon remained quiet.

"We order you to tell us!" Shoutmon then commanded, as Guilmon and Agumon were just as cross as them, crossing their arms as they awaited a reply.

"Well..." Biyomon said in defeat as she and the other girls look ashamed, before the avian Digimon asked. "You remembered that bottle kept stopping at us girls rather at your group?"

"Yeah. It was rigged." Veemon said in reply.

"Actually it worked fine. Before we began the 5th dare, I used my Cat Eye's Hypnotism attack on you guys to make you see the bottle and come up with the dare." Gatomon blushed in shame.

"You what!?" Agumon and Guilmon shouted in rage from being deceived and brainwashed.

"Why?" Veemon and Shoutmon shouted, they too angered they had been manipulated.

"Well, we made a plan to make you guys our slaves with the final dare. But you four were tougher than we anticipated and when you guys came... oh man!" Renamon said, blushing.

The boys crossed their arms in a masterly way and said as they smiled slyly. "Oh really? Well we'll just have to show you how tough we are."

Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon and Lunamon looked in surprise as their respective Master's grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the water, before Guilmon then put Renamon over his shoulder, Agumon yanked Biyomon under his arm, Veemon did the same to Gatomon, while Shoutmon pinned Lunamon on the bath wall.

"Guys... let's go our separate ways for the time being to punish these naughty slaves our way." Guilmon suggested, making Agumon, Veemon and Shoutmon nod in reply.

As Guilmon and Renamon left back to the bedroom, Agumon and Biyomon headed towards the living room, Veemon and Gatomon made their way to the kitchen, while Shoutmon and Lunamon remained in the bathroom.

Their punishments were to begin.


	7. Lunamon's Punishment

A... are you mad at me, Master?" Lunamon asked innocently as she found herself lying on the bathtub with her hands tied up over her head and legs tied to the bath taps.

"I don't know why you did that in first place. If you had just come to me and told me how you felt, I would have gladly accepted you." Shoutmon told Lunamon, before he then took out some feathers and told her in a serious tone. "But now, you have to be punished and all that."

"Oh go ahead and punish me." Lunamon moaned as she grinned at Shoutmon, who then used the feathers to trace around her nipples, making the rabbit-like Digimon laugh.

"And by the way, thanks for the 'training'. Now I can do whatever I want with you." Shoutmon grinned as he continued tickling Lunamon, making his slave laugh louder.

Shoutmon continued to tickle Lunamon more and more, making the Luna Digimon laugh so much as her Master then moved the feather down her chest and used it to tickle her vagina, while the Digimon King moved used the second feather to tickle around her navel.

"No, no, hahahaha. Please. Tickle me more...!" Lunamon laughed, making Shoutmon grin as he did as his slave had begged and tickled her all over her body.

And after a long time of tickling, Lunamon soon moaned loudly as she climaxed, releasing her love juices in the bath.

"You know, ever since you came here, you've changed a lot" Shoutmon commented, smiling at Lunamon and her panting form.

"Hahaha. Well they did teach me how to be a woman." Lunamon replied, smiling back at Shoutmon.

"I'd say." Shoutmon said, before he asked. "Well, slave, if I untie you, will you do everything I say?

Lunamon smiled warmly and replied in a sexual and submissive way. "That is what I agreed to. I am happy that you are both my King and Master, and I am content to be your slave."

Shoutmon smiled at Lunamon's reply as he then untied her, before he felt more dominant and asked in a tone full of command. "Alright then. Then how about sucking my cock?"

Lunamon nodded in reply as she then grabbed Shoutmon's member, making the red dragon Digimon groan in lust as Lunamon then stroked it, before moving her head forward, to which, with no hesitation and only a look of love on her face, Lunamon put her mouth over it and begin to suck and lick Shoutmon's cock, realizing Lunamon's dream of being a sex slave to Shoutmon at last.

Lunamon continued to suck and lick on his cock while rubbing his balls with her petite hands, enjoying the taste of her beloved's manhood in her mouth, which made her ears wiggle for a bit in excitement and joy as she continued to suck Shoutmon off.

"Aaah, slave... This feels amazing...!" Shoutmon groaned out as Lunamon kept up and increased her actions, as she started rubbing her breasts against his legs.

Hearing Shoutmon groaning and praising her, Lunamon couldn't help but to smile around her Master's manhood, making her now glad she had came to this world, for she knew that if it weren't for the girls, she wouldn't be so confident in sex or wouldn't belong to the Digimon she had always and continued to love.

And so, after one long hour, Shoutmon, unable to contain himself, groaned out as he then had his orgasm and let his seed fill Lunamon's mouth.

Managing to swallow her Master's load, Lunamon smiled as she removed her mouth from his dick and then told her Master in a loving tone. "You taste so delicious."

"Thanks. But now comes the first taste of real male toughness." Shoutmon replied as he then laid Lunamon on her back, lifted her legs up and put his manhood into her tailhole, making the Luna Digimon arch her back and moan loudly in pleasure.

"Master, oh, Master... It's so deep... Ah... It feels amazing...!" Lunamon moaned in lust from the feel of her ass being penetrated by a real cock, before Shoutmon began to thrust in her ass at a rapid pace, increasing her pleasure.

However, Lunamon she was more looking forward for when it entered her womanhood.

Shoutmon and Lunamon moaned in lust and love as Shoutmon began to thrust up and down in Lunamon's ass.

"Oh Master, this is so wonderful... Ah... Please keep at it...!" Lunamon moaned out, unable to help herself as she moved her hands to her breasts and started playing with them.

All the while her beloved Master continued to pound in her.

Lunamon used her other hand to rub her wet pussy, making Lunamon moan, especially as Shoutmon continued to pound in her, letting his cock go deeper as he continued to dominate her.

"Lunamon, I... I can't hold it... I'm going to… to cum…! " Shoutmon groaned as he felt his climax approaching, but kept in control as he continued to go faster and deeper in Lunamon's ass, making her moan and cry out erotically.

And, unable to contain himself, Shoutmon then groaned loudly as he had his release and filled Lunamon's ass with his cum, causing Lunamon to cry out as her Master's climax triggered her own, making her release her sexual fluids.

"Oh Master.. that was amazing..." Lunamon said happily, letting out a small moan as she felt her Master pull out of her.

"So my favourite slave, how do you feel about having an heir?" Shoutmon grinned. "A Digimon to take over as King or Queen of the Digital World?"

Lunamon rose up and smiled happily. "Of course. The four of us wanted to have children for a long time."

"Then climb aboard." Shoutmon said as the red dragon Digimon then laid down on the bath, his member standing, in which Lunamon give a sexy smile as she climbed over Shoutmon, lowering her hips to allow his member to enter her pussy.

Lunamon moaned in complete lust as her vagina was penetrated by Shoutmon's manhood, just as she always wanted.

"Master... Oh, Master, it's amazing...!" Lunamon moaned out as she began to ride on Shoutmon's cock, while Shoutmon moaned by her movements as Lunamon bounced up and down Shoutmon's manhood, causing her breasts to bounce as she continued moving herself up and down on it.

"Aahh, so it's deep and so warm...!" Shoutmon groaned out as he felt Lunamon go faster with her movement, making him place his hands on her hips to help guide her.

And as they continued mating, Lunamon decided to tell Shoutmon the truth, in which she cried out in all her love and honesty. "Oh, Master. I love you!"

Shoutmon smiled warmly at Lunamon's confessed feelings, making the Digimon King then tell Lunamon. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that because I... I love you as well...!"

Lunamon smiled happily, not only from knowing that Shoutmon loved her back, but also from the pleasure as Shoutmon helped Lunamon more up and down his cock faster.

Both Digimon moaned and groaned in lust, pleasure and love for another two hours as they continued mating, until Shoutmon knew he was unable to hold back and yelled out. "Lunamon, This is it... The big one...!"

Hearing Shoutmon was going to cum, Lunamon cried out in reply. "Please... Oh, please Master... let me have it..!"

Shoutmon nodded in reply, thrusting into Lunamon's tight pussy several more times until the red dragon Digimon then groaned out Lunamon's name loudly and came, releasing his seed into her womb, filling her up completely.

With their pleasure over, Lunamon collapsed in lust and exhaustion as she then fell onto Shoutmon's chest, making the Digimon King ask as he embraced her closely. "So... lesson learnt?"

"Yes, my Master. I learnt my lesson" Lunamon replied, before she returned the hug and told her mate in a heartfelt tone. "I love you so much."

"Me as well." Shoutmon said as he smiled lovingly at Lunamon, before both decided to get some rest and fell asleep in the bath, remaining in their loving embrace.


	8. Gatomon's Punishment

After Veemon had laid Gatomon on the kitchen counter, commanding her to remain in place, she watched as the Digimon of Miracles rummaged through the fridge, looking for something to increase their fun.

"This'll work." Veemon then said, where he returned to Gatomon and smirked, showing her he was holding the jar of jam that the girls had used in their fun beforehand, in which Veemon then opened the jar, dipped his fingers in, before he rubbed the jam over Gatomon's chest and around her nipples, making the Digimon of Light moan.

"Oh, Veemon. I had no idea you could be so naughty." Gatomon commented as she looked down and felt a combination of surprise and arousal to see Veemon had managed to clearly write 'Property of Veemon' on her stomach and just above her pussy, causing her pussy to get wet from her Master's actions.

"What does this say?" Veemon asked, teasing Gatomon as he started rubbing her left nipple, smearing the jam around.

"It say's Property of Veemon..." Gatomon moaned, making Veemon smirk.

"That's right. You belong to me." Veemon replied, before he asked after licking his fingers clean of jam. "And that means I can do whatever I like to you, right?"

"Yes Master. I am yours'." Gatomon replied in a loyal and submissive tone, before she moaned out as Veemon moved his head down to her breasts, took Gatomon's right into his mouth and began to lick, suck and bite her nipple, making the Digimon of Light moan loudly in pleasure.

"Master, yes, that's it... It... it feels so good...!" Gatomon moaned, causing Veemon to stop, break away from her breasts and say. "I am glad you feel good, but this is supposed to be a punishment."

"I know, but you are just giving me so much pleasure." Gatomon replied, which, upon hearing that made Veemon think for a second, before he smirked.

"Then we'll just have to fix that." Veemon stated, before he moved away from Gatomon and then instructed. "Turn around and get on all fours for me."

"As you command, my Master." Gatomon purred, obeying the command as she then got on fours, while wiggling her butt enticingly.

Veemon smiled at Gatomon's obedience, but could see from her teasing that the feline Digimon needed some more discipline, in which the 'V' marked Digimon then brought his right hand up and then down, smacking Gatomon's buttocks.

"Oh, Master!" She cried out from the actions of her Master, before Veemon continued, raising his hand up and down upon her ass, spanking the feline Digimon over and over, who just continued moaning from the combination of pain and pleasure.

And after several more spanks, Gatomon's arms gave out as she collapsed, while her butt remained in the air for Veemon to see and enjoy, in which the Digimon of Courage and Friendship then grabbed Gatomon's hips, his cock tracing around the entrance of her ass.

"Do you want this?" Veemon asked, in which Gatomon nodded in reply, making Veemon then order. "Beg for it! Say 'Please Master, put your cock inside me!'."

"Oh, Master, please put your cock inside me!" Gatomon begged, making Veemon smile and nod in reply, before he grabbed Gatomon's hips firmly and pushed his manhood into her ass, causing the feline Digimon to loudly moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Ah... it's so amazing... Oh, Master... Ah... it feels so good inside me...!" Gatomon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Veemon's cock inside of her, in which Veemon continued pushing and pulling his dick out of Gatomon's tight ass, both of them were feeling such great amounts of pleasure.

However, the pair soon began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, in which Veemon groaned out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come inside that tight ass of yours'...!"

"Do it, Master... Do it...!" Gatomon cried out in reply, before Veemon then groaned out loudly as he came, filling the feline Digimon's ass with his cum, which caused Gatomon to scream out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm.

"Oh, Master..." Gatomon said breathlessly, before she moaned out again as Veemon removed his cock from her ass, showing it was still hard, in which he then grabbed Gatomon and flipped her onto her back, teasing her once more as he climbed on top of her and caused his manhood to rub around her pussy.

Unable to hold back, Gatomon began to move around, wanting her Master inside of her and causing her body to rub against Veemon's 'lower region', making the Digimon of Courage and Friendship moan out too, before Veemon lowered his head and kissed Gatomon deeply on the lips, causing her cheeks to flush before she kissed her Master back, moaning in Veemon's mouth.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Veemon slowly lowered himself, allowing his manhood to enter Gatomon's vagina until he was all the way into her, making the Digimon of Light moan out in pleasure, while Veemon too felt great amounts of pleasure.

That and the jam on Gatomon's stomach rub off hers' and onto his.

As Veemon's member went deeper and deeper inside of Gatomon, her moans eventually turned into loud screams of ecstasy, and after several more minutes of Veemon's cock entering and leaving her, the feline Digimon felt herself build up for an orgasm, causing Gatomon to moan out. "Vee... Veemon... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm going to cum...!"

"Same here... Gatomon... I can't hold on for long... Ah... I'm going to cum too...!" Veemon groaned out in reply as he continued to thrust in and out of her womanhood, before the Digimon of Light reached her climax moments later.

"Veemon, my Master, I love you...!" Gatomon cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Veemon's manhood, triggering Veemon's climax as he yelled out in pleasure and released his seed into Gatomon's womb. "I love you too, Gatomon!"

As the afterglow of their mating wore off, Veemon removed his manhood from out of Gatomon's threshold, before he rolled onto his back, in which Gatomon was then about to rest her head on his chest.

However, the Digimon of Miracles placed his hand firmly on Gatomon's forehead, making her stop.

"No rest until you clean up." He told her, making Gatomon look at Veemon's body to see that not only was his stomach covered in jam, but his manhood was still out, making the Digimon of Light lick her lips before she moved her head down and started licking Veemon's chest clean, followed by his cock, causing Veemon to cross his arms behind his head and think. 'A guy could get used to this.'


	9. Biyomon's Punishment

Moving to the living room, Agumon took a seat on the couch, before making a motion for Biyomon to join him.

Following her Master's command, Biyomon sat on his lap, her cheeks flushed as she felt Agumon's manhood rubbing against her.

And her blush then increased as Agumon then moved his arms up to her chest and began to pinch and pull at her nipples, making the Digimon of Love gasp and moan.

"Oh, Master... Ah... What you're doing... Ah... Feels so... so Good...!" Biyomon moaned in pleasure, making Agumon smile as he continued, before Agumon soon increased her pleasure as he moved his right hand down Biyomon's chest, past her stomach and down to her pussy, where the Digimon of Courage then traced his claws into Biyomon's pussy, making her wetter and wetter.

"You can't believe what's going on here. You are getting so wet." Agumon told Biyomon teasingly as he continued rubbing her snatch, making Biyomon blush at her Master's actions and words, before Agumon then inserted his claws into Biyomon's pussy and gently thrust them in and out of her, causing the Digimon of Love to moan out in pleasure. "Yes... Ah... Master, you are so good... I... I can't stand it...!"

For several minutes, Agumon continued to thrust his fingers out his slave's vagina, while listening to the moans of pleasure from her mouth until Biyomon was unable to take anymore and let out a scream of ecstasy as she then released her sexual fluids all over Agumon's claws.

"Master..." Biyomon panted, before she said. "That felt amazing..."

Agumon smiled upon hearing Biyomon's words and the pleasure in her tone, before he decided it was time for a change of position, in which the Digimon of Courage grabbed Biyomon, gently laid her on her back, before he climbed on top of her, placed his claws on the sides of Biyomon's breasts and then placed his cock between her breasts and began to move his hips back and forth, which gave him a great amount of pleasure.

Wanting to increase his pleasure, Biyomon brought her head forward and began to lick the tip of Agumon's manhood, before her beak moved over the head of his cock, which she took inside and began licking and sucking it, caused Agumon to groan in pleasure and approval. "Yeah, Biyomon... That's it... You're really getting into it...!"

"I'm just happy to see you happy, my Master." Biyomon replied in a loving and submissive tone, before resuming to pleasure him.

As Agumon remained on top of Biyomon, continuing to move his cock between Biyomon's breasts, Biyomon continued to let her Master dominate her body, while his member filled her mouth.

But soon, Agumon, feeling his release, groaned out. "Biyo... Ah... Biyomon... Ah... I'm going to come soon... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Agumon then let out a loud groan of pleasure as he had his orgasm, releasing his cum into Biyomon's mouth, as well as coating her chest in his seed when he removed his manhood from her mouth, making the Digimon of Love happy to see that she had satisfied Agumon.

"You taste sweet." Biyomon said, after swallowing Agumon's load, before wiping her wings across her chest, scooping up the remaining cum, which she then took into her mouth and savoured, making Agumon's dick fully hard at Biyomon's erotic actions.

Feeling his lust for her, Agumon grabbed Biyomon once again and set her down on his lap, causing the Digimon of Love to moan out, as she could both see and feel Agumon's member rubbing against her pussy.

And before Biyomon could say a single word, Agumon grabbed Biyomon's hips and pulled her down, making her moan loudly as she felt Agumon's cock enter her vagina.

"Oh, Agumon... Oh, yes... Ah... I feel it...!" Biyomon moaned out as she could feel her Master's member move deeply inside of her, pushing in and pulling out and filling the Digimon of Love with surges of pleasure.

"Master, this is incredible...!" Biyomon cried out, making Agumon groan out in a pleasure filled reply. "No arguments here... Biyomon... Ah... Your pussy is so tight...!"

"And your cock is so big...!" Biyomon moaned in reply, making Agumon smile at Biyomon as he continued mating with her.

For another hour, Agumon continued, thrusting back and forth inside of Biyomon's womanhood, while Biyomon continued moaning in pleasure, until both Digimon began to moan and groan louder as they could feel their climaxes approaching.

"Biyomon... I can't hold it in... Ah... for long... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Agumon then groaned out, making Biyomon moan out in an excited reply. "Me too, my Master... Oh, I can't hold it... Ah... I'm so close... I'm going to cum...!"

After several thrusts, Biyomon was no longer able to contain her pleasure, making the Digimon of Love cry out as she had her orgasm, while releasing her sexual fluids all over Agumon's manhood, causing Agumon to let out a loud groan of ecstasy as he then climaxed and released his seed into Biyomon's womb, before they both collapsed onto the couch and laid together.

As Agumon and Biyomon laid together, the Digimon of Love looked at her Master and smiled, causing Agumon to smile back at her, before kissing her forehead.

No words needed to be said, as after the passion of their mating, they could feel the other's love and the love for each other increase.


	10. Renamon's Punishment

Deciding to punish Renamon using the same methods she, Biyomon, Gatomon and Lunamon had used to try and break him, Agumon, Guilmon and Shoutmon, the bearer of the Digital Hazard Mark had bound Renamon's arms and legs, chaining them to the bedposts, leaving her spread out on her stomach and vulnerable to her Master, allowing him to see her entire beautiful and naked body.

"You are getting so wet, slave." Guilmon commented, before saying as he traced his claw around Renamon's pussy, making her moan a little. "And we haven't even started."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Master." Renamon replied, making Guilmon smirk, before he then sat on Renamon's back and moved his hands underneath her, down to Renamon's breasts, where he placed his hands on her breasts and began to massage and fondle them, causing Renamon to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh, Master..." Renamon moaned out as Guilmon continued and heightened the pleasure forced upon her as he began to rub his tail up and down her slit, which caused the vixen Digimon to continue moaning.

"Master... Ah... You are... so... so good at this...!" Renamon moaned in pleasure, unable to control herself as she pushed her hips up as best she could, wanting Guilmon's tail inside of her.

"Not yet." Guilmon teased, moving his tail away from Renamon's pussy, before he climbed off her, got to the floor and bent down, forcing Renamon to get a view of Guilmon's ass and the nice pair of balls in between his legs, which made Renamon pant as she felt herself getting hornier with her Master teasing her.

"Here we go." Guilmon then said, turning around to show Renamon he was now holding a vibrating dildo, causing the vixen Digimon's cheeks to flush, not only as Guilmon then climbed back on top of her, giving her neck a series of deep and loving kiss, but also from the sudden feeling as he pushed the dildo up Renamon's ass and turned it on, making her writhe around and moan loudly.

"Master, this is incredible...!" Renamon cried out, never expecting Guilmon to come up with such a kinky way to punish her.

"I'm not done yet." Guilmon replied, making Renamon look at her Master, curious as to what else he had in store for her.

"You teased me so I think it's only fair I do the same." Guilmon whispered into Renamon's right ear, giving it a gentle bite, before the red dragon Digimon removed himself off Renamon again, sat in front of her, where he grabbed his cock and began to masturbate before her.

"Are you enjoying the show...?" Guilmon groaned as he continued rubbing his erect manhood, causing Renamon to moan in lust and horniess from the combination of seeing her Master continuing to masturbate and the dildo teasing her ass.

And Renamon could only moan louder as Guilmon then moved closer as he continued to masturbate, his manhood inches away from Renamon's face, which caused her to stick her tongue out, desperately trying to lick the tip and taste his cum.

But as he could feel his instincts and desire taking over, as well as deciding to give her some pleasure, Guilmon stopped masturbating and climbed back onto Renamon's back, where he aimed his cock before Renamon's ass, which caused him to ask her. "Are you ready, Renamon?"

"I am. Take me, my Master." Renamon replied in a mixture of lust and desire, in which Guilmon then removed the dildo from Renamon's ass, placed his hands on her hips before he pushed his cock into the foxy Digimon's ass and began to thrust back and forth inside of her, making her moan out in pleasure, while Guilmon continued to push his cock in and out of Renamon's ass, he groaned out in pleasure.

As Guilmon continued pushed his cock into Renamon's ass, thrusting back and forth inside of her, Renamon continued moaning in pleasure, before her pleasure increased as Guilmon surprised the foxy Digimon when he began spanking Renamon, making her moan in pain and pleasure.

"Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Master... It's so good...!" Renamon cried out, loving the feel of Guilmon's manhood sliding in and out her ass, his swift hand spanking her butt and Guilmon getting into the role of the dominant male and her Master.

However, the combination of pleasure was making Renamon shift around again, as the foxy Digimon could feel she was close to her climax.

"Master... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... Give it to me...!" Renamon moaned out erotically, making Guilmon stop spanking Renamon's ass, grab onto it tightly, as he then groaned in reply. "I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

For several more minutes, both Digimon continued, their movements turning frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, in which Guilmon and Renamon both cried out in pure pleasure as they climaxed together, causing the vixen Digimon to scream out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids all over the bed sheets beneath her legs, while the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark groaned out as he too had his orgasm, releasing his cum into Renamon's ass.

"Oh, Master... That was amazing..." Renamon said breathlessly, before she looked behind her and noticed Guilmon smiling slyly at her, causing her to ask. "Master?"

"We're not done yet." Guilmon replied, making Renamon look to see Guilmon's cock was still erect, making her smile lustfully, before the foxy Digimon moaned out, shaking her ass enticingly. "Master, please continue to use my body as you desire."

Guilmon smiled at Renamon's submissiveness, in which he then inserted his manhood into Renamon's waiting pussy, causing Renamon to moan out in pure pleasure as the pair began mating once again.

"Oh, Master Guilmon... Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Please give more... M... Ah... Master... More...!" Renamon called out in sexual pleasure, in which Guilmon responded to Renamon's begging by thrusting as fast and as hard as he could, which caused Renamon to scream in pure pleasure.

Renamon loved each moment of pleasure with Guilmon as she then used her tail to wrap around Guilmon's, like they were holding hands as they continued mating.

"Master, oh Master ravage me… Make me yours'... I… I want and love you…!" Renamon moaned erotically as each thrust she felt made her forget she was a fighter, while giving her the mindset of a loving slave, ready to stay forever by Guilmon's side and to also bare her Master's Digi-Egg.

But after another two hours, Guilmon groaned loudly. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm cumming... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

Renamon, in the same sexual excited tone, replied. "Me, too, Master... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Master... Give it to me...!"

Both Guilmon and Renamon were then, unable to take anymore, in which the foxy Digimon cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Guilmon's cock, which made Guilmon let out an almost primal groan as he had his orgasm, releasing his seed deep into Renamon's womb.

With Guilmon's orgasm over, the red dragon Digimon removed his manhood from Renamon's threshold, making her let out a small sigh of pleasure, before she watched with a warm smile on her face as Guilmon then removed the bindings, freeing her arms and legs, allowing the vixen Digimon to then reposition herself and rest her head on her Master's chest.

"I love you, Master." Renamon then said as she smiled warmly at Guilmon, who smiled back at her.

"And I love you, my sexy vixen." Guilmon replied, claiming Renamon's lips in another loving kiss, making her kiss Guilmon back and smile, not only from knowing she now belonged to him, but noticed her stomach bore the Hazard Mark too, officially marking her as Guilmon's mate and love.


	11. Final Pleasures

With Guilmon and Renamon finished in their pleasure, the foxy Digimon rested her head on her mate's chest, making both Digimon smile.

"Room for us?" Both then heard Biyomon say, making Guilmon and Renamon see, Biyomon, Agumon and the two other couples together.

Renamon smiled at the question, before she replied. "Always."

Happy to hear that, Agumon, Veemon and Shoutmon each got into the bed, before Biyomon, Gatomon and Lunamon joined them, snuggling up on the chest of their respective love/Master, before all four couples closed their eyes and fell asleep with content and satisfied smiles on their faces.

-The next morning-

Being first to wake up, Shoutmon let out a small yawn, before feeling around for Lunamon, only to find she was gone.

This made the Digimon King open his eyes to see that not only was Lunamon gone, but so were Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon.

"Guys, wake up." Shoutmon called, causing Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon to each groan out a little before they awoke, making the 'V' marked Digimon ask, rubbing his eyes. "What is it? I was having a great dream."

"I apologize, but incase you didn't notice, we are several Digimon short." Shoutmon replied, snapping Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon to their senses completely and saw they were indeed the only ones in the bed.

"They might be downstairs?" Guilmon suggested.

"Well let's go downstairs and see..." Agumon said in reply as he was about to get out of bed.

But before he or the others did, the bedroom door opened, revealing their naked Digimon slaves, each holding a tray of delicious looking foods, which included pancakes that were covered in syrup, buttered toast and a container of Digi-Bytes.

"Good morning Masters. Glad to see you are awake." Lunamon grinned as she laid the tray on Shoutmon's lap, followed by Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon.

"We made you all breakfast." Gatomon said, smiling, making the boys smile back at her and the other girls.

"Oh so that's where you girls went? Alright, let's eat!" Veemon grinned as he immediately began to dig in.

While Veemon was stuffing his face, Shoutmon noticed the Hazard Symbol on Renamon's stomach, making him ask. "Wow. I take it you and Guilmon really went on a rampage on each other last night?"

"And yes. Now I bare his babies." Renamon replied as she placed her right paw on her stomach and began to rub it.

"How come we haven't got symbols on our bodies?" Biyomon whined as she, Gatomon and Lunamon looked at their bellies.

"Oh, believe me, you bare our kids alright, but we don't need symbols to know when you're pregnant." Shoutmon replied.

"Hahaha. True." Lunamon laughed.

"And besides, Gatomon. You're already marked. Look at your forehead." Veemon, after swallowing a handful of Digi-Bytes, said.

Doing as her Master had told her, Gatomon walked over to a mirror that was in the corner of the room, saw her reflection in the mirror and saw it.

On her forehead was a similar V shaped mark, causing the feline Digimon to smile, not only from seeing the mark, but knowing that with it, it showed that Gatomon's body and very soul belonged to Veemon.

"Hey, Biyomon. Look at your back. There's a crest of Courage symbol on it so you have been marked." Agumon grinned, making the Digimon of Love ask. "Really?"

Gatomon looked at her back and smiled to see that Agumon was right, filling Biyomon with joy.

And while Lunamon didn't get a distinctive mark like the others, on her left shoulder there was a mark where Shoutmon had bitten her during their mating, to which Lunamon too was overjoyed to see her Master had marked her too.

Breaking from their thoughts of markings and baring their Master's children, Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon and Lunamon all smiled to see the boys begin to eat, before the girls, overcome with lust and desire, crawled underneath the sheets, moved their way up and began to give their respective Master a blowjob, causing Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon to all groan out as their morning was made far more enjoyable.

And, keeping true to their promise, the girls remained slaves to their loves and did everything they could to please their mates, they loved it when they were pressured and loved it when they were punished, no matter how late or how tired the girls were, they would not rest until their Masters and the Slaves were satisfied.

The next day, Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon were walking out in the park along with their naked slaves, who were moaning and shifting around every so often as something had been placed in their vaginas.

"Are you girls alright?" Agumon asked, teasing them, to which Biyomon tried to remain strong and said in reply. "We're fine, Master."

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Shoutmon grinned.

"D... don't worry. We'll be fine..." Lunamon moaned, continuing to shift around and moan as she walked alongside the Digimon King.

After several minutes, the boys then stopped to see their surroundings.

"N... no... don't stop...!" Gatomon moaned, making Renamon added in lust. "We'll cum if you keep stopping...!"

"Oh we know." Guilmon replied, before saying in a sly tone. "Let's us continue with our little stroll."

"Oh, please don't stop, or we will not make it...!" Gatomon moaned out.

The reason for all of their moaning was because the guys had put ball virbrators in their slave's vaginas, making it harder for them to walk.

"Ok, we're here." Veemon then said as they finally reached a secluded spot where they wouldn't be bothered, making Agumon comment as he faced Biyomon. "I really thought you were going to cum in public for a second there."

"We wanted to but only you should see us being dirty, Master.." Biyomon moaned, before the Digimon of Love begged. "So please, let us cum now...!"

"Yes while no one is around... Please Masters. We need to cum! We cannot take it anymore!" Renamon pleaded, wanting desperately to climax.

"No problem." Shoutmon replied, before he handed Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon a controller to the vibrating balls, and then all four Digimon turned them up to maximum power.

"Thank you, Masters!" Lunamon, Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon moaned as they fell to the ground, feeling the balls vibrate in them faster, before they all cried out in ecstasy as they all had their orgasms.

Seeing the four lying and panting, Guilmon asked as he approached Renamon. "So you girls tired yet?"

Renamon just smiled lustfully and replied. "Not just yet."

"Good, because we have a lot of plans for today." Agumon told them, making Biyomon smile and reply. "We are ready to pleasure you any time, Masters."

'We were once calm semi-timid guys but these girls turned us into sex-crazed maniacs.' Guilmon thought, before looking over to see Shoutmon having Lunamon lick his cock, Veemon licking Gatomon's pussy, Agumon taking Biyomon's ass, while he was yiffing Renamon's pussy again. 'And we couldn't be happier.'

The End.


End file.
